Adopted
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: A new sister, strange feelings, and fan girls. Sesshomaru's boring life didn't get interesting it got confusing.
1. Chapter 1

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_**  
**

* * *

"So what do you thin?" Izyoi asked her son and step son as she continued to eat her dinner, "can you repeat what you just spent twenty minutes explaining to us?" Sesshomaru asked just to make sure his father and that human woman hadn't lost there minds, or perhaps he himself was the one in need of help since he was quite obviously hearing thing.  
"We are going to adopt a child, but we have yet to decide on a gender." Inutashio said biting into his garlic bread.  
Sesshomaru didn't know how to react, and Inuyasha was too busy shoving pasta down his throat to pay any attention and if had been he wouldn't have cared what was decided. Sesshomaru couldn't believe they were going to bring another child into the house. Here he was trying to enjoy his spaghetti dinner the woman had prepared and they were going on about adopting some brat.  
"I'm sixteen, I have a life a life. I hope you don't expect me to spend all of my free time babysitting because I refuse to be even the slightest bit involved in this." Sesshomaru said.  
"Of course not, we expect you boys to treat him/her like your sibbling...but could you at least try and be welcoming." His father explained. "When are you planning to all of this?" Inuyasha asked indicating that he had been paying attention to the conversation.  
"Well," his mother began. "we qualify, so tomorrow we'll be going to the orphanage."  
"Well, while you're doing that I'll be at the mall with my friends." Inuyasha said. "Do either of you need any money?" Their father asked them, Sesshomaru who had no intention of going out shook his head.  
"No, my account is still good and if I buy anything it'll just be a CD or lunch." Inuyasha said. "Have fun then." Their father said.

Sesshomaru thought his father and step mother were cool, he respected his father and his mate wasn't as useless as most humans. But she was a lot better at being a mother than his own mother had been and though he would never admit it he appreciated the fact that she was so caring towards him.

But his parents were cool, he kept his grades at B or above, stayed on the right side of the law, avoided drugs and alcohol, and basically never gave them a reason not to trust him. They always supported whatever he wanted to do. And whenever he was sick Izyoi dropped everything she was doing and spent the taking care of him. Though he had nothing to really complain about; Sesshomaru was beginning to think that his life was monotonous, and not even fighting the half breed was making it better.

"Perhaps a new younger sibling will make things more interesting around here."

* * *

"There are so many lovely children here," Izyoi sighed. "Its sad that we can only take one."  
"I know what you mean love." Inutashio said placing a hand on his mate's shoulder. It was a weekend so all of the kids were there, ranging in age from a few months to fifteen.

"Have you picked an age group yet?" The elderly woman who owned the place asked; "yes, age six to ten, and we'd like a little girl." Inutashio told her.

"Right this way then." the woman said leading them to the dining room. "I'll go and get the children."

They spoke with several sweet adorable girls, but only one of them stuck out.  
She was seven and a half years old, and very bright. She'd spent the entire interview talking about art and how her favorite things to do were drawing and dancing.

"I'd say you've found one you like by the looks on your faces." The elderly woman said a knowing smile on her face.  
"I think we have," Izyoi sighed happily.  
"I'll go and get the paper work, and you can come back for her tomorrow."  
"Alright." Inutashio said.

"Do you think Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be okay with a younger sister?" Izyoi asked when the other woman had left the room. "Inuyasha didn't seen to care, and Sesshomaru should be happy with it, a boy would try looking up to him." Her husband sighed.  
"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "I have a lot of things to do once we get home." He chuckled at the way his wife changed from emotion to emotion.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had spent that afternoon shopping with their mother, their new sister would be staying in the room across from Sesshomaru's and she wanted them to help decorate it. They had managed to turn it into a frilly girl zone by dinnertime he'd seen enough pink, white, lace, feathers, and stuffed animals to last a life time. "Shame I'll never die." He sighed inwardly as Izyoi served the roast.

"Smells good!" His father said as Inuyasha began stuffing his face.  
"And where were you while I was subjected to hours of girl torture?" Sesshomaru demanded glaring at the elder dog demon. "Inutashio laughed heartily at the glare his son was giving him, "I was taking care of everything that your sister would need."  
"Such as?" Inuyasha asked also glaring. "Oh you know...school, doctors appointments, and other things of that nature."  
"So you were doing something useful." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes when his father laughed again.

* * *

**AN: R & R please, any criticisms are also welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_**  
**

* * *

"Sesshomaru this is Rin!" Izyoi said happily interrupting his Sunday morning swim. Both of his parents stepped aside revealing a little girl who looked to be about seven.  
She had long black hair that looked well taken care of, it was done in one long braid that stopped right before it reached her butt. She had deep brown eyes full of emotion and intelligence. She looked as though she could use a good meal and her skin was very pale.  
She was wearing a navy blue dress that went to the tops of her knees (like a boarding school dress), a long sleeved white polo shirt was worn underneath it. On her feet was an uncomfortable pair of black loafers, and ankle high white dress socks.

"Hi, thank you for excepting me into your family." She said bowing politely. She sounded so sweet and innocent.  
Sesshomaru was still in the pool his arms folded on the concrete ledge. "Hi, I am Sesshomaru," he said. His voice was emotionless and his expression cold, but she could tell he was being sincere when he said, "welcome to the family."  
Rin offered her hand and as they shook; Sesshomaru felt a jolt. He kept his surprise hidden, and Izyoi led her away to give her a tour of her new home.

"What the hell was that?" He asked aloud when he was once again alone and staring at his hand.

* * *

Rin found it easy to remember everything that Izyoi had shown her, and she simply adored her room.

""If you ever need something we have a few maids and a butler, Sesshomaru's room is right across the hall, and as you know Inuyasha is located at the end of the hall." Izyoi explained, "That way is the east wing and a flight of stairs will lead you to my and Inutashio's room."  
"I can remember." Rin answered.  
"You're such a sweet girl!" Izyoi squealed hugging her. "Can I change into something else and take a bath now?"

"Of course!" Izyoi said imagining that the girl must be tired and in need of some time to herself, "can you do everything yourself?"  
Yes, I know how."

"Feel free to explore on your own once you're done. Your father is in his study, and I'll be in my work room. Izyoi said referring to the room on the third floor she used to make bags and other accessories that she sold.  
"Okay!" Rin replied looking through her walk-in closet, where there were dozens of new outfits and three dressers to pick out something new to wear.

After bathing in a nice hot bath without three other girls in the tub with her; Rin changed into a long baby-blue and white tie-die skirt, a baby-blue top, and some flat white sandles. She looked in the mirror on her vanity table and noticed that her damp hair was still wavy from being in the braid for too long.  
"I need someone to brush it." She said taking the brush from the table, "Inuyasha was leaving when we met...I wounder if my other new brother is back in his room yet." she thought aloud as she left her room and walked across the wide hall.

* * *

Sesshomaru had given up on his swim and had gone to his room planning to change and spend some alone time at the mall.

He had just finished getting dressed, when there was an audible yet quiet knock at his door. "Enter!"  
Rin was the last person he'd expected to see at his door, she was wearing the cute little blue and white outfit he'd picked out to break away from his stepmother's sudden pink obsession.  
"Can you brush my hair for me please?" She asked shyly.

"Sure..." Sesshomaru replied confused by why his mind was suddenly blank, _This must be what it feels like to be Inuyasha. Nothing but an empty head. _His current state wasn't all bad if he was still mentally capable of insulting his half brother.

Her hair was not only long and shiny, it was soft as well and he could run his fingers right through it.  
"Are you leaving?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru had brushed her hair strait taking a bit longer than what she imagined was necessary, and was now getting his keys and wallet off his desk. "I'm going to spend time at the mall."  
"Mall?"  
It was clear from the adorable confused look on her face that she had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm going shopping." He explained biting back an uncharacteristic chuckle at her look of excitement.  
"Would you like to come along?" He asked smirking when her big innocent eyes grew even wider. "You would want me to come with you." She asked as though she had just received the best news i =n the world.  
"Sure, you just need to tell Izyoi you'll be coming with me so she doesn't think you've run off."  
"Okay!" She replied rushing out of the room.  
"I'll be waiting outside!" He called after her.

Izyoi was picking beads to use in her next project; when Rin came barging into her studio looking really excited about something.

"Where's the fire?"  
"I'm going to the mall with Sesshomaru!"  
"Oh? Then I finished this just in time." The older woman said holding up a white and sky-blue backpack purse made for a child. "Here's a wallet," she said putting it in the purse. "In it is some cash and a credit card."  
"Thank you!" Rin said excepting the present. She had no idea what a credit card was, but she knew what money was. "You can buy whatever you want! And have fun!" Izyoi called after her.

* * *

"You want to know what a credit card is?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped at a red light. Rin nodded holding the plastic silver card in her hand, "you know what money is right?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well, a credit card is a way to pay for something without using paper money"  
"Oh...and this is mine?" She asked putting everything back in her purse. "It is." Sesshomaru said keeping alert for a parking space.

"What are you here to buy?" Rin asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"Nothing in particular, I just needed to get out of the house." He shrugged taking her hand and once again being startled by a jolt. "Will you buy something?" Rin asked.  
"If I see something that I like." He replied shaking the strange feeling from his mind. _Perhaps she doesn't feel it..._

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by Rin's interest in all of the places that sold sweets. When they went to a video store she'd managed to pick out some CDs and DVDs that she liked, and later some clothes that weren't completely pink. What had surprised him though he didn't show it was how utterly bored she'd been when he'd taken her to the toy store. "I don't get the point of playing with anatomically incorrect figures, and multicolored plastic." She'd explained.

_She didn't know what a credit card or a mall was, but she was familiar with the meaning of the words anatomically incorect?  
_

"Do they have any book stores?" She asked.  
"Yes...you like books?"  
"I love them."  
"Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru sighed, he really hadn't wanted to run into any of his fan girls.  
"Hey! I didn't expect to run into you here, we should hang out together!" Kagura asked.  
"Because you are not worth my time and I am spending the day with Rin."  
"Rin?"

Sesshomaru gestured to the small child he was carrying bags for. "You are so cute!" Kagura exclaimed, "my name is Kagura."  
Rin shook the red eyed, bubbly girl's hand and smiled. "My name is Rin, you're very pretty."  
"Oh! you are so sweet and adorable!"

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru interrupted really wanting the wind demoness to leave, "I was just about to take her to the book store."  
"oh sure!" Kagura said, "have fun. It was nice meeting you Rin."

* * *

As soon as they entered the book store Rin took off. _That's not the way to the children's section_, he thought to himself; before it dawned on him that if she wasn't interested in toys, then children's stories would also go ignored. He decided to sit and wait at the book store's small cafe within view of the cash registers, order a cup of coffee, and watch for her. "Hopefully she's not so cute that she'll be snatched by some pervert." He sighed.

It too half an hour for her to find what she was looking for and make it to checkout. "Hn..." Sesshomaru said when she walked over to him with a heavy looking bag. "What's wrong?" He asked referring to the adorable angry pout on her face.  
"People keep walking up to me giving me hugs and money, and telling me I'm the most adorable little girl they've ever seen." She growled quite impressively for a human. Sesshomaru was both not to laugh or point out how cute she was at the moment, especially the first one. He never laughed, and never had any need to fight the urge to do so.

"Is there somewhere else you wish to go before we go home?" He asked changing the subject. Rin thought a moment,  
"Can we go to a craft store and look at shoes?" She asked. Sesshomaru checked the time, they had an hour until dinner and she would more than likely not be done at a reasonable time. But oddly he couldn't say no to her, and that was the most used word in his vocabulary. _Pathetic..._

* * *

**AN: R & R please, any criticisms are also welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_

* * *

"You're late," Inutashio said when Sesshomaru and Rin walled through the door,

"I appologize father I didn't want to spoil her fun." Sesshomaru explained.  
"Oh I'm not mad, your mother explained that you were bonding with Rin." The elder demon said, "I think its great that you're getting along and excepting her into the family."  
"Right...can you help me with the bags?"  
"Sure son."

* * *

"Did you have fun at the mall with Sesshomaru?" Izyoi asked as she brushed Rin's hair. "Yes." Rin said playing with the sleeve of her new night gown.  
"So do you think you'll like living here with us?"

"I'm mostly just happy to have been adopted. Mrs. Grumpt is not a nice lady."  
"But she seemed like such a nice old lady."  
"That is just a show she puts on for potential adoptors." Rin explained. With the brushing doneRin snuggled under her blankets, "sleep tight sweetheart." Izyoi said kissing her on the forehead. They could talk more about the orphanage when it wasn't bed time.

* * *

"I meant to ask, when will Rin be starting school?" Izyoi asked her husband as she joined him in their bed.

"In a week."

"Meaning?"  
"She'll be starting next Monday, but I'm taking tomorrow off to take her on the tour the school offers." Inutashio explained.  
"Alright do I need to come?" She asked satisfied with the answer.

"You can come if you want to, but I should be able to handled everything."  
"Okay, I'll stay for the morning and head off to work in the afternoon." She said flipping the lamp on her side of the bed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the length the next chapter is also short..filler.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_

* * *

Rin worked extra hard on her appearance after breakfast the next morning; her father had said they would be going to visit her new school that morning. She put on some pink leggings, and a pink and white plaid dress.  
She had her mother curl her hair and tie it up in a white ribbon.

"I'm all done!" She said exiting her room just as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both emerged from their respective rooms. Both were wearing their school uniforms Inuyasha being a sophomore in high school, and Sesshomaru a junior. "Have fun today," Inuyasha smirked tweaking her nose as he walked by.  
"You too!" Rin called after him smiling brightly and tilting her head to the side.  
Sesshomaru found himself bothered by the fact that she wasn't smiling at him like that.

"Have fun Sesshomaru." She said still smiling.  
"Yeah..." He said leaving quickly his face burning a deep shade of red, but he did snap a picture of her with his I-phone before she stopped smiling and he was too far away. _Perhaps I'm coming down with some sort of sickness..._

* * *

**AN: ...Ha I made Sesshomaru blush! I feel kind of wicked now ;)  
**

**Next chapter Rin sees her school, and its much longer promise.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_

* * *

The head Mistress of Hollendale School for Gifted Boys and Girls was a very serious woman. She wasn't young and she wasn't old, but her gray streaked hair and frown lines told a tale of hard work, wisdom, and stress.

"Welcome to my academy, I take it you are the young Ms. Rin?"  
"Yes, thank you for having me mam." Rin said politely.  
"You may refer to me as _'head mistress'_ or _'mistress Mishima'_ ."

"Thank you for having me mistress Mishima." The head mistress nodded in approval turning her attention to Rin's parents. "Follow me and we can begin the full enrollment process."

"First we must give her the survey." Mishima said directing them to sit when they entered another room. Izyoi and Inutashio took seats in a row of chairs in the back of the room, and Rin was directed to a large, wooden, oval shaped table in the center of the room. "Sorry, but we will have to use a conference room for today's surveys since the room we normally use is being repainted. Mishima explained.  
There were other parents in the back of the room, and children from ages six to sixteen at the table. There were students in the room sitting at the front, waiting politely.  
"The survey will tell us what classes you will be placed in. We have students who range in many things." The older woman explained. "We have students who are simply talented when it comes to academics, they wear the green uniform."

A boy wearing the green uniform stood. "Athletics."

A girl in a red uniform stands. "Music."

A boy and a girl in royal-blue uniforms. Art was a gold uniform, black was for theater students, and gray for those gifted in computers and technology.  
"These students will serve as tour guides for each individual student,showing them the specifics and answering all questions."

The music students passed out work packets as Mishima took a seat behind a desk. "When you have completed your packet bring it to me, parents should come to the front with your child." The room lapsed into silence as the children began their work.

* * *

"Do you think she'll do okay here?" Izyoi whispered, "maybe we should send her to a normal private school like the boys."  
Inutashio shook his head. "Rin is an artist at heart, and this place will unlock her potential allowing her to flourish." He said.

* * *

Rin was the third one to finish the survey then turn it in, "it seems you are gifted in art and have promise in theater." Mishima said when she had finished looking over the packet. "Kagome here will be your guide and mentor."  
A girl in a gold uniform walked over to them smiling brightly as she took Rin's survey.

"Alright," she said leading them out of the room, "my name is Kagome and today I will be your guide! But starting on your first day I will be your mentor." The dark haired girl explained her gray eyes dancing. "Do any of you have any questions before we start the tour?"  
"Yes." Izyoi said, "what did she mean by a _'promise in theater'_?"

"Well, students are allowed up to two gifts, it means aside from basic academics Rin will be an art student, but she will also be in theater." Kagome explained. "I'm the same." She said pointing to the top left corner of her uniform. Under the school crest was a patch with a paint brush for art, and one with a happy and sad mask to symbolize theater. "Not all students are lucky enough to have more than one gift."

"What is a mentor?" Rin asked as they walked back to the lobby.  
"Until you turn thirteen I'll be in charge of keeping up with you, and making sure you always know what's expected...like a second teacher." Kagome explained, "now lets go the classrooms first."

That's how the day was spent, Kagome showing them all of Rin's classes and answering questions. The last thing they did was get her fitted for her uniforms; and Kagome asked Rin questions about herself.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Inutashio asked during the drive home. Rin was in the back reading the school rules. "It looks like it will be fun." Rin said, really she was just happy to finally be going to school. Back at the orphanage they weren't allowed to go outside if under the age of fourteen, so the younger kids taught themselves or asked the older kids things.  
"We'll need to go out tomorrow and get the things on the supply lists." Izyoi said.  
"I myself am looking forward to future performances and art shows." Her husband said.

"Do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go to a special school?" Rin asked.  
"The boys are very smart and athletic, but they didn't wish to. So they attend a normal academy." Izyoi replied.

* * *

**AN: Inuyasha may get a bigger role in the story now that I've introduced Kagome and she will be around alot.  
**

**thanks for all of the reviews!  
**

**For anyone interested my new posts will be:  
**

**Stalker- DBZ, (Piccolo& OC)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_

* * *

Shopping for school supplies was a fun trip, she didn't need a backpack since her mother had made her one. Rin did however pick out the cutest notebooks she could find.  
"Now all that's left is the stuff on your reading list." Izyoi said. Personally Izyoi found the books and plays to be a bit complicated to assign to a seven year old, but it didn't say anything about it.  
Rin had read books more complicated so she wasn't worried about it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was already back when Rin and Izyoi had returned.

"Someone named Kagome stopped by to give Rin a message...completely freaked out the half-breed when he saw her too, I had to lock him in the basement." He said not looking away from the report he was typing on his computer. "What kind of problem?" Izyoi asked.  
"I do believe the idiot may have found his mate, but he will be staying right where he is until father returns."

Rin had no idea what they meant by _'mate'_ so she ignored the conversation in favor of opening the thick envelope that Kagome had brought to her. "What is it?" Izyoi asked when she noticed what Rin was doing.  
"My scheduel, stuff from my teachers, a calender...and a bunch of other stuff I'll look over later." Rin answered.  
"Looks like your first art show is in two months." Sesshomaru said looking over her shoulder. "Oh, how exciting!" Izyoi clapped taking out somethings for dinner.  
"I'm going to need to start reading one of those books according to this."

Her art teacher wished for them to read some books from the reading list he assigned, didn't matter which she started with as long as it was form the list, "I'll pick one tonight and start on it before bed." She said.  
"What're you working on?" Izyoi asked her son,  
"A history report on Napoleon." Sesshomaru replied, "I'm almost done, so I'll help you carry everything up to your room in a minute." He said the second part of his statement directed to Rin.

* * *

Rin decided to read Pride and Prejudice for the art assignment, whatever it was. Before settling down to read it she packed everything she would need to take to school with her.

"So you like the school you'll be going to?" Sesshomaru asked sitting on the edge of her bed watching how happy she was.  
"As I explained at dinner it wii be the fist time I've ever been to school, besides the place seems like it'll be interesting, so yes."  
"Do you actually understand what that book is saying?"  
"What's not to understand?"  
"Hn..." Sesshomaru said studying her as she went back to reading her book, _she's really advanced for her age._ He thought adding it to the list of things that he knew about her.

_Oh yeah! I was supposed to look into the jolt I feel every time I touch her._ He remembered going to his father's study to get one of the many books he kept there in-case he and Inuyasha ever had a question they didn't want to ask him about.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter all about Sesshy and what he finds out.  
**

**thanks for all of the reviews!  
**

**For anyone interested my new posts will be:  
**

**Stalker- DBZ, (Piccolo& OC)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the floor of his father's study reading stacks of books trying to figure out what was going on with him, but after three books he was beginning to loose hope that he would be able to get an answer without his father's assistance.

"A little late to be doing research don't you think."  
Sesshomaru turned to see his brother Inuyasha in the doorway with a can of soda.  
"Yes, but I am trying to find an answer for my strange behavior."  
"Well, what about?"  
"You first."

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed, "It seems that Kagome is my mate."  
"I knew it." Sesshomaru smirked.

"So does your research have anything to do with how attached you've gotten to our new little sister?" Inuyasha asked joining his brother on the floor and picking up a note pad, "what's this?"  
"My symptoms." Sesshomaru replied.

**1) **_Feel a jolt every time I touch_ her.  
**_ 2)_**_ Can't say 'no' to her.  
_**3)**_ Have a never ending desire to make her happy._  
**4)**_ Very protective and possessive of her.  
_**5)**_ Love when I'm near her. _

"What if Rin is your mate?" Inuyasha asked.  
"She's seven...that is sick and creepy. I am not a pedifile little brother."  
"But its still possible...we're demons when we see our mate that's it."  
"Its a ridiculous notion." Sesshomaru resolved.

"Well, have you come up with a better idea, Mr. I know everything about everything?"

"...No..."  
"That's what I thought, but I'll still help you look."

* * *

Inutashio stood outside the door to his study; he'd noticed the light on and had been about to enter when he heard his sons talking..._and oh my Kami they're being civil!_ He thought in shock.**  
**

He listened to the entire conversation, and though he had no idea what Sesshomaru's 'symptoms' were, he agreed with Inuyasha's conclusion of Rin being Sesshomaru's mate.

* * *

"Oh! There you are love!" Izyoi said when her husband had finally returned to their room.  
"We may have adopted our son's mate..." he said still in shock that the boys had been nice to each other.

"Kagome is Inuyasha's mate, so I assume you're referring to Sesshomaru." She said not concerned at all.  
"Yes."

"Well, if its true he'll have to wait until she's fifteen." She said.  
"Yes," Inutashio said. "but he can at least tell her so she'll know...and mark her."  
"Of course! I will even allow kisses and cuddling...so long as he doesn't get inappropriate." Izyoi said. Really she was thinking about the grandchildren she would soon have since both boys had found their mates.

"You know Kagome has the perfect hips for childbearing."  
"What?" Her husband asked sweat dropping.

* * *

**AN: Ooooooh, mates. ;)  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

_The room was dark lit by candles, so really it was dim._

_She was dressed in a white teddy made entirely of lace, a great contrast to the pure black sheets her back was resting upon.  
_

_"Sesshomaru, are you going to make me wait all night?" She asked smirking up at him.  
_

_Holy hell it was Rin!  
_

_But she was older...sixteen if he had to guess.  
_

_Suddenly he was having an out of body experience, and instead of seeing just her; Sesshomaru could now also see himself. Clad in only a pair of white boxers that were bulging with the evidence of his arousal. He hovered above her his hands skimming over her teasing her lace covered heated flesh.  
_

_"I can't say I've ever fucked an angel before..."  
"This angel wishes for you to taint her."  
"Really?"  
"I want to feel your hard cock pulsing inside of me Sesshomaru." She said in a demanding tone.  
_

_"So how can I possibly say 'no' when you put it that way?" He chuckled.  
_

_Sesshomaru watched as he began to literally rip the lace from her body.  
He showered her neck in kisses, leaving behind a series of red marks. Rin's hands immediately went delving into her wet core her fingers pumping in and out of her.  
_

_"I don't want foreplay tonight!" She moaned as his mouth viciously attacked her breasts, "I want you deep inside me now!"  
Sesshomaru didn't stop sucking on her breasts raw as he he removed his only article of clothing. Any other time Rin would've helped, but she was too busy pulling him closer.  
_

_FUCK!  
_

_Their lips collided roughly both of them panting as he thrust into her fast and hard.  
Sesshomaru showed her no mercy giving her exactly what she wanted. Basically he was fucking her fucking brains out.  
_

* * *

"The fuck!" Sesshomaru jolted awake.

He was covered in sweat and had one seriously painful hard on.  
"Damn it, she's not my mate!" He groaned falling back and grabbing his erect member. No way in hell he'd be able to sleep with it like that. He sighed as he closed his eyes and began to stroke himself.

* * *

_It was the same room._

_the same scene._

_Rin, though had just cum, and he was now standing beside the bed staring down at the two lovers as dream Sesshomaru continued to cover her in more red marks. She looked up starring him directly in the eye.  
A smirk appeared on her beautiful face telling him she knew he'd been watching the whole time.  
_

_"Come and fuck me Sesshomaru...I'm waiting!" She said._

* * *

__Sesshomaru's eyes shot open again.  
He'd cum alright (thank Kami), but it seemed all he had to do was shut his eyes for a few seconds and he'd be tormented by images of he and his sister in that room. He wouldn't have to fall asleep.

"Fuck! Why?" He groaned.

* * *

**AN: Poor sesshy! I feel so mean;)  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Aww! You look tired Sesshomaru!" Kagura cooed as Sesshomaru yawned earning a dark look from the health teacher.  
"Whatever..." He replied.

Sesshomaru hadn't gotten any sleep, every time he did try and sleep he'd ended up having another lustful dream of Rin clad in his favorite color doing and saying such tantalizing things. And when he awoke sweaty and frustrated he had a very painful boner (it happened about four times before he gave up on sleep).

Sesshomaru wasn't even risking blinking anymore; especially since the visions had been proven to plague him even if he just closed his eyes for a brief moment. _Perhaps I should've just stayed home...one day out of school wouldn't kill me._

"Sesshomaru, why are you ignoring us?" Yura demanded. Sesshomaru didn't bother to point out that he always ignored them, he just continued to ignore them.

* * *

A nap.

A nap was all he needed to get himself back on track.

At lunch time he would pick up the assignments from the rest of his classes, and go home. Rin would more than likely be there as would his stepmother, but Izyoi would be hard at work on her designs so he wouldn't have to her bothering him with questions or trying to take care of him. Rin's presence would probably actually lighten his mood.

* * *

**AN:sorry its so short had to put up something so you guys wouldn't come after me (jk)  
**

**As you can see for reasons still unknown to even me I'm still being mean to Sesshomaru.  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Inutashio asked his younger son when he arrived home from school that evening. Inuyasha shrugged unconcerned with Sesshomaru's whereabouts.

"Have either of you seen Rin?" Izyoi asked walking into the entry hall from another part of the house. "I haven't seen her since lunch, and dinner is ready now."  
"So both our son and our daughter are missing." Inutashio said.  
Then its safe to assume that they are together." Inuyasha said in an attempt to move things along.  
"Lets check Sesshomaru's room!" Izyoi cheered.

* * *

It was the very definition of adorable.

There on Sesshomaru's bed was he and Rin. Both asleep, him on his back entirely at peace it seemed. And she was curled up into his side using his arm as a pillow.

"We should let them sleep." Izyoi writing Sesshomaru a little note telling him that she would put dinner for both of them in the oven. She turned to see the other two snapping pictures of the sleeping boy and girl.  
"Go wash up for dinner." She ordered shooing them out of the room as though she was upset at their behavior.

_I'll have to remember to get copies of those photos _she thought as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**AN:I'm working on the longer chapter don't worry. I just wanted to do something kind of maybe a little bit nice for Sesshomaru.  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

There were no dreams.

The only thing he'd noted about Rin the entire time he'd been sleep was her sent of sweet wild flowers attacking his nose. Opening his eyes answered Sesshomaru's question as to why he could smell her.

They were sharing his bed..._how the hell did this happen?_

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

****_"You're home early..."  
_

_Sesshomaru turned to see Rin standing in his doorway. He motioned for her to enter, which she did and perched herself in the center of his mammoth sized bed.  
_

_"Where were you?" He asked referring to the fact that no one had been home when he had arrived an hour and a half prior.  
_

_"Mom randomly decided that we should go out for lunch."  
_

_"Hn." He said.  
_

_"Why are you home so early?" She asked.  
_

_"I didn't get any sleep last night, so I came home to get some rest." He explained.  
_

_"Why aren't you resting then?"  
_

_"I wanted to do my homework first."  
_

_Rin shrugged in response._

__**END FLASH**** BACK**

* * *

After that they had lay on his bed chatting until both eventually fell asleep. "Mother left dinner..." He said reading the note that had been stuck to his shirt. It was eleven at night, so she he would wake Rin so she wouldn't remain asleep on an empty stomach.

Rin was still half asleep as she and Sesshomaru ate the warmed up meal.  
She was so tired she wasn't even sure what it was. Sesshomaru on the was trying to figure out why he hadn't been plagued by the dreams.

He couldn't come up with an answer.

Sesshomaru put the dishes in the dishwasher. Rin had fallen back asleep while at the table, so he had to carry her to her bed. A quick change of clothes later and he was sliding under his own blankets...

* * *

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_His fingers were suddenly saturated in a sweet smelling wetness. A person...no, a girl was panting and chanting his name in a breathless whisper. He had no control over his body as he lifted the three fingers that had previously been inside the warmth of the very satisfied girl beneath him and into his mouth.  
_

_IT TASTED BETTER THAN HEAVEN!  
_

_"Sesshomaru..."  
_

_He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl for the first time.  
_

_...Rin...the older version anyway.  
_

_"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you cum?" He smirked. She giggled breathlessly, and somehow still looked innocent while in the least innocent situation she could ever be in.  
_

_"I love you..." She whispered undoing his pants.  
"I love you mo-..." His reply was cut off as she suddenly took him into her hot little mouth and-..._

* * *

__"OH GOD DAMN IT!"

He snapped jolting awake into an upright position.

Why?

Why had the dreams started again? He'd been just fine before, there wasn't a single difference between then and now. "Why can't I get past this?"

"Maybe you should stop being stubborn and talk to dad."

Sesshomaru turned to see his brother standing in his doorway with a soda. "What could you possibly know about anything?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I know that the only difference between why you and I are awake right now is that we were dreaming about two different girls." He smirked, "I dreamed about my Kagome, and you...yours was about Rin."

Sesshomaru sighed and fell back on to his pillow.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**AN: I have gone back to making Sesshomaru's life hell. (Does this make me a bad person I wounder) lol.  
**

**I'm running out of ideas for dreams (not really) if you guys have something you want to see let me know. :)  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's Dreams**_

* * *

Izyoi took a lot of pictures of Rin in her school uniform. Rin didn't mind much though she was just excited about it being her first day of school. Nothing was going to spoil the moment

...well...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_'Why does my body feel so heavy?' Rin thought as her alarm's incessant beeping roused her from a very blissful dream of playing in a valley filled with all sorts of colorful flowers._

_There was an arm wrapped around her, it looked as though it was wearing Sesshomaru's pajama shirt. Rin didn't want to think too hard about why Sesshomaru was in her room let alone in her bed; she was starting school today and needed to be ready because her dad was going to be dropping her off.  
_

_'First I need to find away out of bed so i can get in the shower.'  
_

_Rin wiggled, sliding herself towards the foot of the bed managing to free herself.  
_

_"That was easy!" She smiled skipping off to her bathroom.  
_

**END FLASH**** BACK**

Sesshomaru hadn't been there when she'd come out of her bathroom, and she didn't think anything of it.

_He probably got confused while on his way to his room half asleep or something. _She concluded during the drive to the school.

* * *

Sesshomaru was well rested after a good night's sleep. He'd been experimenting for a few days now, and was comfortable enough to draw an accurate conclusion.

**FLASH BACK**

_The warm presence was no longer in his arms which could only mean...'shit Rin is gone!'  
_

* * *

**_She was ridding him!_  
**

**_Dear god she was ridding him. Her perky breasts bouncing in a tantalizing rhythm_**

* * *

_Quickly he snapped awake and burst out of the girl's room._

**END FLASH BACK  
**

Yes his theory on how to stop the dreams was no doubt correct.

_This is not something that I can't handle on my own. _He decided with an illegal amount of arrogance.

**We'll just see about that!**

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks on his way out the front door.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_His fingers were suddenly saturated in a sweet smelling wetness. A person...no, a girl was panting and chanting his name in a breathless whisper. He had no control over his body as he lifted the three fingers that had previously been inside the warmth of the very satisfied girl beneath him and into his mouth.  
_

_IT TASTED BETTER THAN HEAVEN!  
_

_"Sesshomaru..."  
_

_He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl for the first time.  
_

_...Rin...the older version anyway.  
_

_"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you cum?" He smirked. She giggled breathlessly, and somehow still looked innocent while in the least innocent situation she could ever be in.  
_

_"I love you..." She whispered undoing his pants.  
"I love you mo-..." His reply was cut off as she suddenly took him into her hot little mouth and-..._

* * *

"OH GOD DAMN IT!"

He snapped jolting awake into an upright position.

Why?

Why had the dreams started again? He'd been just fine before, there wasn't a single difference between then and now. "Why can't I get past this?"

"Maybe you should stop being stubborn and talk to dad."

Sesshomaru turned to see his brother standing in his doorway with a soda. "What could you possibly know about anything?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I know that the only difference between why you and I are awake right now is that we were dreaming about two different girls." He smirked, "I dreamed about my Kagome, and you...yours was about Rin."

Sesshomaru sighed and fell back on to his pillow.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**AN: I have gone back to making Sesshomaru's life hell. (Does this make me a bad person I wounder) lol.  
**

**Alas Sesshomaru is getting wise to my tricks, and finding ways to stop me :(  
**

**Show of hands, who figured out how to stop the dreams before he did?  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"My brother told me to give this to you." Rin said giving Kagome a note.

"Which one?" Kagome asked. One was cute and had gone insane, the other was also good looking, but seemed kind of scary when he locked his brother in the basement.

"This is from Inuyasha."  
"Oh alright then." Kagome said, happy it wasn't from the creepy Sesshomaru guy, "come on lets get to class!"

Rin was excited her first day at a real school, and she knew at least that she could call Kagome a friend. She had the utmost confidence that she would make more before the day was over.

* * *

"So you what now?" Inuyasha asked as he followed his brother to the school library. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance,

"I heard a voice in my head on the way out of the house this morning."  
"Why didn't you just ask the voice who it was and what it wanted?"  
"Because all it did was mock me..." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha smirked, "why don't you just ask dad?"

"I can do this on my own."

"What if you can't Sesshomaru? What if you hurt Rin?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. "I would've hurt Kagome had you not locked me in the basement."  
"If I don't find an answer today...I'll speak with father." Sesshomaru conceded with as much of his pride intact as possible.

* * *

The classes were fairly simple, but the teachers and other students were nice enough. In fact Rin had made friends with Kagome's friends, Sango, Ayame, and Hojo. She'd even friends her own age. Kagome's younger brother Sota(?), Sango's little brother Kohaku(?), and a quiet girl named Kanna.

They all ate lunch together, and during their free period they each got her caught up on what they had already learned before her arrival.

"Your parents should buy you at least two instruments." Kanna told her as they stood outside waiting for their rides.

"I know we have a piano." Rin said.  
"Then you should go buy something different." Kohaku said. Rin nodded thinking about what she would choose, she almost didn't even notice that Inuyasha had showed up to get her.

* * *

"So how was school?" Inuyasha asked. He had come to get Rin so that the very irritated Sesshomaru could go to their father's office and speak with him.

"Great! I made a lot of new friends!" Rin replied, "oh, and Kagome told me to give you this." She said pulling a note out of her bag.  
"Anything else interesting happen today?"  
"I need to go to the music store." She said.

"I'll call mom and tell her first." He said pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Sir your son is here, says its an emergency." Inutashio's secretary buzzed in on the intercom.  
"Send him in."

Sesshomaru entered the office grateful that he no longer had to sit through that woman trying to flirt with him, or try to get him to go out with her daughter who happened to be one of his fan girls.

"What's on your mind son?" Inutashio asked placing his work to the side so that Sesshomaru could have his full attention.

"Its a long story." Sesshomaru sighed.  
"We've got as much time as you need." His father said. Inutashio had some idea as to what might be troubling his son, but wisely kept quiet while Sesshomaru told him the problem.

* * *

Izyoi had decided that she and Rin would go shopping after school the next day. Inuyasha knew nothing about music, and would undoubtedly mess up the purchase somehow.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked as the two sat at the kitchen table doing homework.

"He went to the office to talk with dad." Inuyasha said.  
"Do you know what they are talking about?" Izyoi asked.  
"Sesshomaru has been having...problems lately, so he's asking for help."

"Does it have anything to do with why he was in my bed this morning?" Rin asked and both looked at her like she was crazy."

* * *

"Well son, Rin is most definitely your mate."

Sesshomaru made a mental note to punch his brother in the face for being right.

"The voice was your inner demon letting you know that your denial is really starting to piss it off."

"What do I do?"  
"Its important that we talk to Rin now, so she wont be confused later by your up and coming change in behavior, or start getting close to any boys." Inutashio explained. "but she's to young for mating, so just making contact, her sent, and being in her presence should keep you calm."

**The old man is right, I wont cause trouble as long as you let me be near her...and other males keep their distance.**

* * *

**AN: Yay demon Sesshomaru!  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru was in your bed when you woke up this morning?" Izyoi as she chopped some vegetables. She and Inuyasha were having a hard time digesting what she had stated in her earlier question.

"Yes." Rin said not getting why either of them cared so much.

"What was he doing in your bed?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, I don't know why he was there, but he was just sleeping." Rin replied. "I'm glad he was. He's been having problems sleeping lately."

Izyoi nodded. She had noticed that Sesshomaru was tired a lot and a bit slow to respond. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha smirking. _He knows something I don't._ She automatically concluded.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't go home directly after leaving his father's office, he decided to drive around to clear his head.

He had...a few things to come to terms with.

He wasn't sure how Rin would react to the news, or how he was even supposed to explain it to her. How had his life gone from simple and annoying, to complicated and annoying?

**You're going to have to go home soon, its almost time for dinner.**

"I am aware..."

**The sooner you get this over with, the sooner life will be much less complicated...till she gets older anyway.**

"Fine, I'll go home now then." Sesshomaru snapped.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down about to have dinner when Sesshomaru returned home. Izyoi was in a really good mood, Rin looked confused, and Inuyasha was smug. And his father looked normal.

"Sesshomaru! You made it home before dinner started!" Izyoi said cheerfully.

"Okay..." he said confused. Sesshomaru glanced at his father as he took his seat at the table, he wanted answers.

"Don't look at me," Inutashio said, "they were like this when I got here."

Sesshomaru then leveled a glare at his brother. "Don't be mad." Inuyasha said quickly, "Rin brought up what happened this morning and mom...mom broke me."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, or mock his brother in anyway. When that woman wanted to know something she got her answers. "It must have been a horrible experience for you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha said looking down at his empty plate in shame.

"All she did was look at you with her arms crossed for fifteen minutes." Rin said.  
"I made pork roast!" Izyoi announced serving the meal.

* * *

Rin was reading more of the book she'd chosen to interpret for art class. Sesshomaru and their father apparently had something that they wanted to discus with her, but they had been sitting in the study for twenty minutes and neither male had spoken...other than to ask about school, or if she was enjoying her book.

After thirty minutes Inutashio's sigh broke the silence. "Okay this is getting us nowhere." The elder demon said, "Rin how much do you know about demons?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." She said not even glancing up from her book for a brief second.  
"Do you know about sex?" Inutashio asked.

"I know how it works and where babies come from."

"Good, what do you know about demon mating?" Inutashio asked relieved he wouldn't need to have that particular talk with her.

"Not much. Just that it has a lot to do with smell, its based on the human principle of soul mates, and that males become violently possessive of their mates."

"You are my mate." Sesshomaru said interrupting whatever his father had been about to say. It was obvious to him that she knew enough to get the gist of the situation, so there was no point in making this conversation any longer than it needed to be.

* * *

"Do you understand what we've just gone over?" Inutashio asked.

"I'm Sesshomaru's mate, I should keep a respectable distance from other boys, and he's going to be annoyingly affectionate at times."

"Yes," Inutashio said thanking the Kami that Rin turned out to be such a smart and understanding child.

"Can I go to bed now?" She asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Rin held her composure until she made it to her own room and had the door shut behind her. She didn't understand how she was supposed to feel. Mentally she was processing everything just fine. It was her emotions that were having trouble.

She knew she was happy, this meant that there was in fact someone special for her. But she was a bit upset that the choice had been taken away from her.

_I'm probably thinking about it too much. It may not bother me so much when I'm actually old enough for my love life to be a concern._


	15. Chapter 15

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't in Rin's room the next morning, and she didn't question it.

She was more focused on school. She was going to have to start work on her entries for the art show today, everyone else had been putting their own galleries together since the first day of school. She needed to get caught up.

"Maybe you can use some of the stuff you've already made." Izyoi suggested at breakfast. "You did bring a lot of art work with you."

Rin thought about it a moment. She would need a theme for her gallery, and all of the work she had already centered around her emotions. "I could do an emotional gallery." Rin said.

"There you have an idea and a few completed pieces already." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru remained quiet.

"You three better hurry, especially if you're taking Rin to school Sesshomaru." Izyoi said, "and don't forget that I'll be picking you up so we can go to the music store."

"I wont." Rin called over her shoulder as she followed Sesshomaru out the front door.

* * *

"We will be having the art show here at the school," the art teacher told her. "this is the room that you will be using."

Rin took the information and decided she would check out the space later. Right now she needed to work on some more pieces.

"Hey Rin I heard from Kanna that you guys will be getting a script today in theater." Kohaku said as she sat down in her work space.  
"That's great." Rin said smiling.

So much was happening but she was a part of something and she loved that.

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided to indulge in his dreams of older Rin. He woke up with a very uncomfortable hard on sure, but if he didn't wake up during the dream he realized he was well rested in the morning.

"Tell mom and dad I wont be home for dinner tonight. I have a date." Inuyasha said.  
"Whatever..."

"Don't worry you'll be going on dates with your mate soon."

"Hn..."

"You could go out with her now, just as long as you don't do anything inappropriate."  
"Don't you have a class to get to?" Sesshomaru asked rolling his eyes.

All during the rest of the school day Sesshomaru ignored his teachers and fan girls in favor of thinking about what his idiot brother had said. He decided that taking Rin out on dates would be okay. It would give them time to bond before actually mating, and give her time to get used to being with him.

_I'll take her out this weekend...to the fair. I'll even invite Inuyasha and his mate as well just in case. _

His inner demon seemed to like that idea as well, so that's what he was going to do.

* * *

"How was school today sweetie?" Izyoi as Rin got in the car.

"I got a script for the school's next production."  
"Good, you know we'll all be in attendance."

"Do you think Sesshomaru would help me practice? I'll also need help picking stuff for my gallery."

"You sure want to spend a lot of time with Sesshomaru." Izyoi pointed out.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Rin asked blushing.  
"I meant what I said as a good thing dear." The older woman chuckled.

* * *

Kagome was fixing her hair and getting ready for her date. She was excited, Inuyasha seemed like a really great guy, and Rin had also put in a few good words for him.

She heard a car horn and quickly went to get her jacket and purse.

**XxXxXx**

"Inuyasha this is so unexpected!"

"Kikyo..." He grumbled in annoyance.  
"I knew you were just playing hard to get! wait here and I'll go get ready."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for you...I'm here for Kagome, we have a date."

"What a study date you mean?" Kikyo said rather snobbishly putting her sister down.  
"No, she's my mate and we're about to go on a date." He said happily when he saw her exit the house and walk towards his car with an adorable smile on her pretty face.

"What are you doing out her Kikyo? Mom put you under house arrest after that thing in the news paper." Kagome said narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, just talking to a class mate." Kikyo said smiling and walked off as though she were the greatest thing in the world.

Kagome got in, and Inuyasha pulled off. "Sorry if my sister was bothering you." She sighed.

"She's one of the fan girls I was complaining about on the phone last night." Inuyasha shrugged, "so I've learned how to ignore her."

"She's such a slut." Kagome said rolling her eyes and earning a smirk of amusement from her date.

* * *

**AN: Date night next chapter yay!  
**

**R&R  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin sat in her room. Izyoi had brought them snacks to eat while they worked.

They had run through her lines for her school's performance for about an hour, and now they were sorting through her art work.

"Rin can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked wondering why he suddenly felt nervous.  
"Sure what's up?" She asked.

"Uhmmmm...would you...- what instrument did yo pick when you went shopping with mother?" He asked thankful that she was only half paying attention to him.

_She's perceptive, and i can't risk her noticing how nervous I am. _

"Well, I had intended to just get a violin since its my favorite, but mom loved how well I played the flute and insisted on buying it so I could play for her." Rin shrugged.

"Oh? You'll have to play for me sometime as well...may I ask you another question?" He said.

"Go right ahead."

"Would you accompany me to the fair Saturday night?" He asked, "I believe that as mates it would be beneficial for us to go out on dates."

"Sure I'll go."  
"Really? Just like that?"  
"Well, if I am your mate it only makes sense that we do some couple stuff." She shrugged.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished their date; dinner, a walk through the park, and a last minute horror film.

"Hey why did you call your sister a slut earlier?" He asked as he drove her home. He could smell that Kikyo was in fact a slut, but she must have done something pretty awful to get her sister to call her out on it.

"Because she makes a habit out of suddenly liking and sleeping with my boyfriends, and guys that I like." Kagome said.  
"Really?" He asked.

"Yep, there was Koga, Bankotsu...I didn't like that creepy bastard Onigumo, I was constantly rejected him. But he wanted go out with me and that was enough of a green light for her."

"Glad I never felt attracted to her." He muttered.  
"She's only going to try harder to get you." Kagome sighed.

"It wont ever happen...you're my mate, I wont ever want another girl the way I want you."

"Kikyo's not going to be happy when she hears that." Kagome smirked.  
"I wont let her do anything to you." He said.

"I love my sister, we were so close used to get along great...but that was before we started middle school."

"What happened?" He asked.  
"Not sure...she just turned into a bitch all of a sudden."

* * *

*************TIME SKIP************ **

* * *

Thank Kami it was Friday!

Rin was bone tired, they'd had a test in art and had to paint two interpretations of the books they'd chosen from the list. Then they'd started rehearsals in theater.

"Next week we'll be starting after school rehearsals." She groaned as she sank down in her bath.

_At least I'll be able to relax and have fun tomorrow during my date with Sesshomaru._

**XxXxXxXxXx-**

"What?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru had just invited himself into his room.

"You and you mate will accompany Rin and I to the fair tomorrow night." Sesshomaru said abruptly the left his brother's cluttered room.

"Prick..." Inuyasha grumbled; When out of seemingly nowhere he was punched onto the floor. "What the hell Sesshomaru!"

"Don't you ever tell me something about myself and be right about it again!" Sesshomaru said once again turning and leaving.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Kagome turned from where she was picking out an outfit, and looked at her angry sister.

"My mate and I have a double date with his brother and his mate." Kagome replied. Kikyo stomped out of the room huffing about something.

That little scene reminded Kagome of the day after she and Inuyasha's first date.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Inu!" Kikyo whined leaning over his desk._

_Kagome had warned him several times that she would get more annoying and persistent with her advances._

_"What?" He asked rolling his eyes at the pout on her face._

_"Well, I was thinking that since you went on a date with my boring unattractive sister last night, that you would want to go out and have fun with a real woman."_

_"And you think you're a real woman?" He asked arching an eyebrow in disbelief._

_"Well of course I am! I bet that stuck up little bitch didn't even give it up last night." She scoffed._

_"So she's not a real woman because she's not a whore?"_

_Kikyo glared at him._

_"What could you possibly see in that know-it-all freak anyway?" She demanded angrily._

_"She's my mate," He said simply. "I love her, and once she graduates she will come and live with me, we'll get married and be happy together for the rest of our lives."_

_Kikyo was pissed, her face red and blotchy._

**_AFTER SCHOOL_**

_"Kagome's mated to a demon!" Kikyo announced at dinner that night. She was hopping to shock their parents so that they would lash out at Kagome._

_Kagome didn't even flinch._

_"We know, and we have already discussed with both of them that there will be no actual mating until after she graduates from high school." Their father said._

_Kikyo stomped from the room angry that another plan had failed._

_"Can I have some more?" Sota asked their mother._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Kikyo had been in a mood ever since.

* * *

Lights, sweet smells, laughter and the sounds from the game booths. All in all Rin was enjoying her first fair...and her first date.

"What would you like to do first Rin? Rides or games?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I want to go on a ride!" Rin said bouncing up and down while holding onto his hand tightly.  
"Alright then." He said leading the little girl towards a ride that was spinning people around and upside down really fast.

"We're gonna check out some games," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to win my lady so many prizes every other girl here will be jealous." He grinned smugly. Kagome giggled as he took her hand headed towards a booth.

**XxXxXxXxXx- **

They'd gone on the spinning ride, gone on the boats twice, and taken several photos.

"Wha would you like to do now?" Sesshomaru asked, they were resting on a bench eating ice cream cones.  
"Why don't you pick something now?" Rin said.

In this environment she seemed more like the child she was than she ever had since the day they first met. "How about we take a break and play a few games?" He suggested.

"Sounds fun!" She giggled beaming up at him.

**XxXxXxXxXx- **

"Look at that annoying view!" Kagome sighed snapping pictures. She'd been doing that all night, but she was a photographer. She didn't take photos of people posing, she wanted something much more natural to show in her pictures.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Inuyasha said pulling her towards him. He'd paid the guy five bucks to let them stop at the very top for awhile. He grinned when she looked up at him with those confused and innocent brown eyes.

"What's with that grin?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said right before he proved his reply to be a lie and claimed her lips with his own.

**XxXxXxXxXx- **

Sesshomaru had won Rin several stuffed animals, and bought her tons of sweets to try. Now they were on the faris-wheel, because you just can't go to the fair without getting on the fairs-wheel.

He was happy that Rin was enjoying herself, she'd been working so hard lately and needed to relax a little.

Also he didn't know why or where the feeling had come from; but he'd been worried that she would be bored with him. _Obviously I was worried over nothing. _He thought as the fireworks started.

* * *

Rin was asleep by the time they made it back home, so he'd had to carry her to bed. He decided they would sleep in his room since his demon wasn't too keen on letting go of her at that moment.

"Good night Rin." He said kissing her on the forehead, before falling asleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Kagome was one hell of a photographer, and she was a miricle worker with clay. Inuyasha had arrived at the art show with the rest of his family. He was there supporting Rin and Kagome.

"How are things going in here?" Inuyasha asked hugging her.

Kagome smiled and continued working on a new clay sculpture. "Great! The museum has purchased more of my stuff, and I've gotten cards from several magazines." She told him.

"Awsome." He said proud of his mate's sucess.  
"Yep! Another amazing show!" She sighed happily.

* * *

Rin had music playing in her show room, it was to help her feel something for her next work of art.

"So you're saying that you paint what you hear and feel while the music is playing?" Izyoi asked as she stood watching the girl work.

"Yep." Rin replied, "But not all of these were inspired by music."

Inutashio and Sesshomaru were in a corner sipping punch and arguing about what she'd been feeling when she'd painted the piece they were currently enthrald with.

"Do you think Rin will get anything for her work tonight ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there are rich people all over the place investing in these promising young artists, and just purchasing what they believe will look nice in her parlor." Inutashio replied, "not to mention all of the people from art museums and magazines looking for fresh talent."

Sesshomaru pondered his father's words and studied the crowd that had already gathered throughout the room. "I believe Rin will leave here very satisfied." Inutashio said.

Sesshomaru remained in silent contemplation.

* * *

Inuyasha was impressed.

Kagome had printed out stacks of her own business cards, and had replaced them three times, not to mention all of the cards guests had placed in the jar on her snack table.

"So are you planning to be a photographer when you graduate?" Inuyasha asked helping her put out more snacks.  
"Yes, but it will mostly be freelance stuff." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha was positive they could make a future together, he could support them with his job, and she would also be making good money with her chosen career.

"Well, here's to the future." He grinned.

**who's that boy talking to mate?** Sesshomaru's demon demanded.

Sesshomaru recognized the smug little bastard as Hakudoshi, Kagura's little brother. They were the children of Naraku Onigumo.

He didn't like the way the brat was looking at Rin, but held back to see what would happen.

"I've seen you around school as well." Rin said shaking the hand offered by Hakudoshi.

"You are a very talented artist." He said.  
"Thank you, I've already sold three." She smiled.  
"I would love to purchase one," he said. "as well as invite you over for lunch."

"Well, you are more than welcome to purchase a painting, but I'm not interested in a date." She said.

"Is that so?" Hakudoshi asked.

Rin nodded, "I'm already someone's intended, and we'll be mated as soon as my parents think I'm old enough."

"I see..." He said leaving clearly not happy.

* * *

**AN: An update yay!  
**

**R&R  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

_Never thought something like this would be the thing that would finally stumped me. _Rin humorlessly chuckled to herself as she stood by Kanna's class waiting for her friend to finish whatever she was doing so they could get lunch then head off to the library.

She'd been distracted for a week trying to figure out what to get Sesshomaru for his birthday, she still had the next seven days to come up with something good to give to her mate...but had no idea what one would give a mate who could already have whatever he desired.

"Why hello there Rin..." cold and dangerous voice said interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello Hakudoshi." She didn't even smile. The boy in all honesty gave her the creeps, and he just refused to leave her alone. Hakudoshi she'd found out the day after the art show was Kanna's twin brother and he apparently couldn't take a hint.

"Why are you just standing here all by yourself?" He asked smirking at her clear dislike of him.  
"I'm waiting for Kanna to finish speaking with her teacher." Rin said.

"Oh, what a fun little coincidence I too am waiting for my sister." He said.

"Oh joy..." Rin sighed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Lucky for Rin, Kanna was done in a few minutes.

"What are you doing here brother? You should be in class." The white haired girl demanded.  
"I came to give you this." Hakudoshi said giving her a purse, "you left in the car and I couldn't find you this morning."

"Thank you." Kanna said then turned to her friend, "come Rin, we must finish making out plans." Rin nodded happy to be leaving.

"What plans?" Hakudoshi demanded clearly not liking that something was going on with Rin that he didn't know about.  
"I'm spending the two week break at Rin's house." Kanna snapped pulling her friend along.

* * *

Sesshomaru was the one who picked up the girls after school, Rin's mood automatically picking up at the sight of him.

"Did you have a good day today?" He asked her once both girls were settled in the back seat.  
"It was okay" Rin shrugged making a mental note to tell him about her little problem later. Sesshomaru knew there was more to what she was saying, but wasn't going to say anything in front of her friend since it appeared she didn't want to.

* * *

"What has angered you now son?" Naraku asked as Hakudoshi stormed into his office.  
"Rin Takashi!" The boy snapped.

"What about her?" The older demon asked.

"The little bitch rejected me!" Hakudoshi yelled.  
"Really?" Naraku asked not really all that interested in his brat son's ramblings.

"Now Kanna gets to spend the break with her, so there's no way I can work on courting her!"

Kanna was Naraku's favorite child; unlike Hakudoshi and Kagura she never caused any problems. She got good grades, spoke only when spoken to, and never bothered her parents unless they needed to go to her school for something she was participating in.

"Is this the girl form the art show?" Naraku asked.  
"Yes..." Hakudoshi replied.  
"Doesn't she already have a mate?" His father asked, no way was the little bastard about to bring the wrath of the western lord and the demon council down upon him.

"I don't care! Make an excuse to take me with you to the Tashio estate!" The brat snapped.

_I guess he'll have to be taught the hard way_, Naraku smirked.

**R&R  
**

**Rin didn't take their last name when she was adopted.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Speaking"

* * *

She'd made a painting of him showing as a Feudal Lord and wearing the colors of the west.

Everyone could tell how much Sesshomaru adored his present from Rin the moment he opened it. It even seemed that he'd momentarily forgotten his anger at his parents for having the nerve to throw him a stupid birthday party.

Sesshomaru quickly opened everything else and everyone went back to enjoying themselves.

Sesshomaru immediately got Rin alone in the entry way to talk about her present. All of her work was good but this was the first time he'd seen her do something so structured and specific. He had to know where she got the inspiration for this new piece.

"Hello Rin..."

The girl froze in her reply to her mate's question and glared at the intruder. Sesshomaru growled at Hakudoshi; he was well aware that he'd been pretty much harassing Rin, and as soon as the brat made a move Sesshomaru would see to it personally that he loose a limb.

* * *

"What do you want Hakudoshi?" Rin asked crossing her arms.  
"I am here to personally invite you to my ball this Saturday." Hakudoshi said as his father and Inutashio walked out into the front hall.

"I'll pass." Rin said.  
"Come now Rin, there is no logical reason for your constant refusal to see me." Hakudoshi said fighting to keep his temper in check.

"What part of the word 'no' do you not understand?" Rin demanded her annoyance with him now growing into anger, "you're a little creep! And if you ever come near me again let alone attempt to speak to me I'll make sure you regret it."

Hakudoshi was about to say something, but he was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Heed this warning whelp, or I'll save her the trouble and deal with you now."

Inutashio smirked at the display, he had never seen Sesshomaru like this no matter how angry he was.

"Hakudoshi, you will cease this foolishness, or find yourself gravely disappointed when we return home." Naraku said. Sure the man was malicious and manipulative, but he had enough sense to keep from pissing off the son of the head of the demon council or mess with anyone in his family. Naraku gave Rin a card, "call me should he not add-hear to your demands." He told her as he took his angry and protesting son by the arm and literally drug him out of the house.

"Before I forget," Naraku said looking over his shoulder at Inutashio. "Would Kanna be permitted to stay an extra week? I have business out of the country to attend to."

"Of course! Any friend of Rin's is welcome here!" Inutashio said. "You must be very proud, she is a very delightful and intelligent girl."

"She's a bitch..." Hakudoshi grumbled. People were always praising his sisters and pretty much cursed his existence like he was a horrible person or something.

"Yes, she will bring a glorious amount of praise to the family in the future when she starts making a name for herself." Naraku said leaving a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

**Please R&R **


	20. Chapter 20

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

The weekend after the break was the night of the performance that Rin had been practicing so hard for. It was also exam time. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were all caught up with studying. Rin and her friends just had final projects due in their special courses, and one test in each of their academic classes. Kanna and Kohaku both being excited about the final projects because they would get the chance to show off...within the limitations set by their teachers anyway.

* * *

"Time sure has gone by fast..." Kagome said twirling around in Inuyasha's desk chair.  
"Yep, but summer means you and I get to spend more time together." Inuyasha replied.

"What about Rin and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, "this is his final year in school...What will happen to them when he goes away for collage in the fall?"

"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Inuyasha said halting her spinning and quickly pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He was a bit worried about his brother and sister as well, but was ready to do his part and keep Rin happy and safe while Sesshomaru was away.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his acceptance letter to Harvard Business school and sighed.

What would he do without his Rin?

Inuyasha had already promised to take care of her in his absence, even Kagome had been on Hakudoshi watch while they were at school.

"Stop thinking so hard about it." Rin said watching him, "we'll still be able to speak to each other while you're gone."  
"But I wont be back for a while." Sesshomaru argued.

"You wont be gone forever. You'll return during breaks, and Father says you can use the private jet if there is an emergency." Rin countered.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly; Rin was right, but he still couldn't bring himself to just leave her. He knew she would be safe and well looked after, and wouldn't hesitate to call him if she needed him. "Alright...I'll stop over thinking things." He said.

"Good, you shouldn't change your plans just because you met me." She said, "but it is going to be lonely here without you."

* * *

Hakudoshi hid behind a corner watching Rin talk to some girl named Sango.

It just wasn't fair he'd always gotten everything that he wanted despite always being over shadowed by his stupid bitch sisters. But Rin had refused him, and the whore had done it more than once.

"This is far from over...I know you want to be with me." He whispered, "you're just worried about your mate finding out about us, but he's not going to be a problem for much longer my dear sweet Rin."

* * *

Kanna watched her brother stalking her best friend and instantly knew something needed to be done and soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm getting ready to wrap this up in like 2 1/2 chapters then start on the sequal. Yay! Another one is soon to be complete!  
**

**R&R Please**


	21. Chapter 21

"Speaking"

* * *

After he and Rin had discussed his up and coming departure; Sesshomaru had quickly made plans to take her out a few more times before he had to leave for collage. He wanted their bond to be even stronger than it already was.

"So where exactly are we going today?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru drove the to their destination. It was the third time they'd gone out since their discussion about what would happen after he graduated, she had told him he didn't have to do so much stuff of course, but secretly she was enjoying the attention.

"We're going to spend the rest of the day together, since you'll be spending all of tomorrow preparing for your performance on Monday." Sesshomaru answered, he would be spending his Sunday packing and sending his stuff to the penthouse apartment that his father had purchased for him to stay in while he lived in America attending Harvard University.

"But where are we going right now?" Rin asked bouncing in her seat like a little girl on a sugar high.

_A little girl...something her intelligence and behavior often causes me to forget that she is._ He thought.

"You'll see when we get there." He told her smirking at the way she pouted. He only ever allowed himself to let his guard down and smile when in her presence. She was changing him, making him soft in some ways, and he didn't care at all as long as she was his.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rin even more excited when Sesshomaru parked outside of the ice cream parlor that had just opened up. She'd been dying to go ever since their father had read about it in the paper two weeks prior.

"You are some kind of wonderful Sess!" She grinned as they sat across from each other in a booth.  
"I thought that you might enjoy this." He said arrogantly.

Rin rolled her eyes amused, secretly his arrogance was actually one of her favorite things about him. The demon just exuded confidence and unlike others he could cash whatever check his mouth wrote.

"What do you have planned for the rest of our date?" She asked.  
"You'll find out when we get to it." He said smugly earning yet another adorable pout from his mate.

* * *

They had shared the biggest ice cream Sunday that she had ever seen, gone to the mall, seen a movie, had a nice dinner, and now they were on their way to the nicest park in all of Tokyo. All in all Rin was thinking it was a pretty amazing Saturday.

"I've never been to a playground at night before." She said as they walked along the path that went through a large and beautiful garden and led back to the actual playground. Other than a few night joggers and a dog walker, they were completely alone.

"It's not really safe to do things like this alone, especially for girls." Sesshomaru pointed out so she wouldn't get any ideas while he was away, "there's probably someone watching from the shadows now hoping that I'll leave you alone."

Rin nodded in agreement her small hand taking his not wanting to risk getting separated from him for even a second.

"Do not worry yourself mate nothing will happen to you." He reassured her gently squeezing her hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After pushing her on the swings for a bit they sat under a big tree watching the stars until she began to tire. Rin had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, so he'd had to change her into he night gown being careful not to wake her, and tuck her into bed that night being sure to place a kiss on her forehead before retiring to his own room to get some sleep.

* * *

Monday came fast, they day brought with it more exams, and a lot of cleaning. The night bringing a full auditorium of parents and talent scouts to see the big performance.

* * *

**AN: Two more chapters and an Epilogue left and this one can be marked as complete.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if some of you would read over my finished stories. I would like some tips, criticisms, and just thoughts on my style. Stuff that works and stuff that could maybe use work.**

**R&R  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"Speaking"

* * *

Everything was going flawlessly, at least up until the last scene. Their was a small unease among some of the performers when a non- performing student was spotted up in the rafters.

"What is your brother doing?" Rin whispered. From their positions backstage she, Kanna, And Kohaku could clearly see Hakudoshi up in the rafters carefully watching the show rom the catwalk.

"It can't be good whatever it is..." Kohaku said.

"He had better not ruin this for me." Kanna said remembering the conversation she'd had with her father upon his return from his business trip.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naraku sighed as the door to his office flew open, but the look of annoyance on his face was quickly replaced with one of surprise when he saw it wasn't an angry Hakudoshi standing before him._

_"What is it Kanna?" He asked getting up to stand before his enraged daughter and lead her over to the couch._

_"Hakudoshi is still trying to pursue Rin." She growled.  
"Is he now?" Naraku asked._

_"I don't want him to ruin my closest friendship father..." She said, "and should he do something publicly embarrassing it could have negative affects on my future."_

_"Do not worry princess, I shall do something should he step out of line." He said, anything to keep his daughters happy and bring future success. Kagura would be taking over his company as she wished agreeing to give her siblings their shares, and Kanna would do whatever it was that she wanted t spend her life doing._

_"Thank you father." She said calming down, "will you be attending my show?"_

_"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." He smiled at her._

**END FLASHBACK**

_If he does anything to ruin this for me I'll take care of him myself._ Kanna growled inwardly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naraku could see Hakudoshi from where he was seated in the center of the second row. Kanna had been very excited about the talent scouts and agents that would be in the audience, so he'd had a nice little chat with his son before loading the rest of the family into the car and heading out. The boy was aware of what would happen if he did anything to ruin this night for his sister.

* * *

Hakudoshi hadn't done anything to mess things up for his bitch sister, and rolled his eyes when she was talking and pretending to be nice for the people surrounding her after the show. He'd gone up to the catwalk during the performance to get a closer look at Rin and to think over the final details of his plan to get her.

_Everything is going to go flawlessly._ He thought with a smirk as he watched the object of his desires talk with her family and some man he assumed was an agent.

He didn't notice his parents carefully watching him.

* * *

**AN: Almost done.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if some of you would read over my finished stories. I would like some tips, criticisms, and just thoughts on my style. Stuff that works and stuff that could maybe use work.**

**R&R  
**


	23. Chapter 23

"Speaking"

* * *

Tuesday was Rin's last day of school so she and the other students would be their for half the day, attend the graduation ceremony for the upper classmen, clean out their lockers, and sign yearbooks while discussing summer plans. It was a happy day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was while Rin was cleaning out her locker that Hakudoshi approached her. As instructed by Sesshomaru, Rin completely ignored him, she knew he was up to something so she planned to stay where there were other people and security cameras.

Hakudoshi wasn't about to stop anytime soon he needed to do this, mate or no mate he wanted Rin and he was going to have her.

"Leave Hakudoshi..." It was Kanna, she had finished cleaning out her own locker and was now waiting for Rin. Their mothers were going to pick them up out front and take them out for ice cream.

"Why don't you leave Kanna this is between me and Rin," he snapped.

"There is nothing between us!" Rin told him pushing him aside and walking off with Kanna towards the front of the school.

* * *

He was angry.

He wasn't supposed to be rejected again, he'd only wanted to get her alone so that they could talk. Just talk. He would make her see where she belonged, and most importantly who she belonged to.

_Now I'm being forced to use violence to get my point across._ He thought and charged as fast as he could at Rin and her friends blinded by his fury.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Look out!" Kohaku yelled pushing Rin and Kanna out of the way. As a result Hakudoshi crashed into him and both boys fell off of the steps and onto the sidewalk below.

There was a sickening cracking sound as the two boys rolled around on the ground drawing in quite the crowd.

Kohaku's training as a demon slayer allowing him to subdue Hakudoshi and knock him out despite the fact that he was unarmed and the little prick had most likely broken his wrist.

* * *

Instead of going for ice cream first Abi (Hakudoshi, Kanna and Kagura's mom) had taken Hakudoshi to Naraku's office; then she and Izyoi had taken the girls to the hospital to check on Kohaku's condition.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

His wrist was only fractured, and since she was so proud of him Sango allowed him to go with them for ice cream.

"Than you for what you did," Rin said. "He could've seriously hurt me."

"No problem, I hated him anyway." Kohaku grinned.  
"We wont be seeing him again for a long time..." Kanna said.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Father will not tolerate such an embarrassment." Kanna said.

"What will happen to him?" Izyoi asked.  
"Naraku and I have been looking into a place for trouble makers like him." Abi said.

"Lets not let him spoil anything else." Kanna said.  
"Agreed!" Rin smiled.  
"Here! Here!" Kohaku added as they toasted with their milkshakes.

* * *

Two days later was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's graduation. Inuyasha having managed to graduate early with a few other people who had been excepted into a business program.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome got Inuyasha's first button, much to the anger of the still jealous Kikyo and disappointment of his fan girls.

Kagura had found Rin and was happily chatting away, the older girl eagerly awaiting Sesshomaru's first button.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said walking over to them.  
"Congratulations Sess!" Rin beamed at him causing everyone around them to 'Awwwww' at how cute the little girl was all dressed up for the occasion in a white dress showcasing her mate's favorite color.

Sesshomaru removed his top button, "this is yours..." He said placing it in Rin's small hands.

"Why does she get what should be mine?" Kagura demanded.  
"Rin is my intended mate...whereas you are just an annoying girl who can't seem to take a hint." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura stormed off furious, but she refused to make a scene.

"Thank you for this Sess!" Rin said hugging him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Izayoi had been sure to collect both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's second buttons, as was her right as their mother.

"Where should we go to celebrate?" Inutashio asked as they stood in the parking lot.  
"Actually dad, Kagome and I are going to celebrate with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said.  
"And I shall be celebrating with Rin." Sesshomaru told him.

Neither parent had time to retort before they were left alone.

"Oh let them be Inutashio," Izayoi said to her pouting mate. "They are happy, healthy, and on their way to doing great things. That's all that really matters in the end."

"I suppose you're right love." Inutashio said wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the car.

* * *

**AN: Next come the epilogue and an important announcement.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if some of you would read over my finished stories. I would like some tips, criticisms, and just thoughts on my style. Stuff that works and stuff that could maybe use work.**

**R&R  
**


	24. the end

"Speaking"

* * *

Hakudoshi glared out the bared up window of his new home. His father had beat him cursing his very fact that he'd even been born in the first place as he did so, the day he'd gotten into it with Kohaku; then sent him broke and bleeding to Hemsbrooke Academy.

Really it was a detainment facility full of children his age and older, all of them considered criminals and parasites by the very people who brought them into the world and society.

Therapists had deemed him delusional and overly angry. Everyday he was forced to attend classes, eat mostly inedible foods, and break large rocks into smaller rocks. And every night they held him down and force fed him yellow pills.

"They will pay..." He growled into the empty room. "Everyone of them will pay...especially my sweet little Rin..."

"Time for your medicine 113!" A guard said entering the room with anther guard and a male nurse.

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIWES PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENTS BELOW.**

**Other than sequals that are way over due, I'm going to finish up everything I've got going one fic at a time, and start taking on a few requests. So if you like the way I do things and you want to see certain cuppoles (OC welcome) send me a message. If the OC is you send some details about the character (Luna's Flame is an example of one I'm doing) THANK YOU!**

**I would greatly appreciate it if some of you would read over my finished stories. I would like some tips, criticisms, and just thoughts on my style. Stuff that works and stuff that could maybe use work.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
